


Questions

by Saltiest_Salt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, I've sinned, M/M, No Beta, Porn With Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, This is the first time writing this stuff, forgive me please, im so sorry, its so bad, more like, octopus body parts, plot with a side of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltiest_Salt/pseuds/Saltiest_Salt
Summary: August has a love for being under the night sky on the sea, also for Greyson.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish/gifts).



> This isn't beta read and it's my first time writing any porn, so I'm sorry that it's shit.

The boat rocked against the light waves, just strong enough to roll loose objects back and forth. A lanky boy laid in the bottom of the rowboat, his feet hitting the end. The sky was dark, only lit up by clusters of stars and the moon. Under the sound of waves pushing into one another, a chaos of yelling and crashes continued in an unending cycle. A pop in the air broke into the noise, the sound of the water surface breaking and a light splash. Jumping up and almost tipping the boat, the boy leaned over the edge, only to see a boy with brown, almost black hair in the darkness, his head just barely above the water. With a screech, he jumped back to the other side of the boat and the other climbed up, resting his body on the side of the boat. A sharp and bark like laugh broke out from the drenched brunet. “Are all you humans that jumpy?” He snorted, “What’s your name kid?”  
“A-August,” he stuttered “yours?” Before the other could answer, he shifted a bit, sitting a bit closer to him.  
“Greyson,” he said reaching out to shake his hand. With a light smile August took the hand.  
“Pleasure,” there was a moment of silence. “What exactly are you doing out here? The water is cold surely?” Suddenly the brunet pushed off the side of the boat and further into the water. For a second, August thought he saw a flicker of something large moving in the water below, but dismissed it.  
“I could ask you the same thing, couldn’t I?” He snorted when the smaller opened his mouth to retort. “I live here,” he said with a smirk.  
“How-” he was cut off with a gasp coming from his mouth, as he finished off the word a dull blue tentacle rose into the air, it almost being a grey colour.  
“You asked your question, now answer mine. I don’t believe humans stay on water this much on purpose, but I may be wrong,” he said, his voice adopting a sultry tone. It was quiet for a moment other than the sound of the boat creaking as August sat at the edge of the boat, resting his head and arm on the side and let his fingers drift the water.  
“This is actually a long story,” he sighed awkwardly. “My father is the mayor of the town, which means that we get almost no privacy, I just wanted to get away from it for awhile to be honest. And it’s really pretty out here, which is why I came out here of all places. Not that long of a story now that I think about it” he chuckled half heartedly. “Would it be offensive to ask why you have tentacles?”  
“Not at all Princess,” he gave a sharp smile, showing a mouthful of jagged teeth. “I’m a siren,” he hissed, grabbing the blonde's wrist and giving it a gentle tug. August screamed, ripping his hand back away from the water with unexpected ease and falling off the other side of the boat and into the water.  
Frantic splashing erupted as he fought to stay above water, his sweater holding him down in the freezing salt water. Suddenly two tentacles gripped onto his torso and held him up in the water, shoulder’s just breaking surface. “Careful there, you might just hurt yourself,” he smirks. As August tries to push the tentacles away from himself, Greyson sighs. “It was only a joke I’m not going to eat you or whatever you humans think, I’m just an octopus-type… thing,” he said pausing a bit at the end, as if he was unsure of what to say. It was quiet. “Did I break you or something?” With a hiss in his voice the blonde barely managed to get his sentence out.  
“Not so tight please,” it was almost inaudible, but the tentacles loosed, even if only a smidge. “Thank you,” he said, looking warily at his holder. Suddenly a bright light flashed on them, illuminating the water a tad. Shielding their eyes from the direct light, they looked up to see the lighthouse on the beach aiming down at them. A yell broke the night, yet it was unintelligible, soon more and more followed it, cascading across the waves.  
“Who’s-”he asked quietly, his eyes wide, but was interrupted.  
“That’d be my dad, and whomever he thought necessary to bring with him. Usually I’m not allowed to leave the house without supervision of some sort, but it gets a bit choking. So I never told him I was going out,” August gave a crooked smile. The sound of an engine erupted, sending shivers across the water.  
“I do believe this is farewell,” he hummed, lifting the other back onto the boat and loosened his tentacles, bringing them back into the water. “Don’t forget, you owe me a question,” he hummed sinking deep into the black water.  
“Bye,” the blonde said, staring at the place Greyson once swam. He leaned back as the sound grew near, only to give an awkward smile when it pulled up beside him. As he was dragged onto the boat, he drowned out the talking and chiding as they sailed back to shore, a small, almost unnoticeable smile on his face. When they arrived home, he didn’t bother with changing, rather only slipping off his wet clothes and crawling into bed and falling asleep with the thoughts of the ocean circling and crashing in his mind.  
When he glanced down at this torso in the morning, he hissed out a soft “fuck.” Patterned along his torso were dark circular bruises in the shape of suckers and red markings followed them along the sides. Running a hand over them, he flinched, a sharp pain spread as he poked on too hard. As the pain started to dull, he pulled a light blue sweater over his head, wincing as it went over the circular bruises.  
His shoes seemed to sink into the sand as he walked along the beach later day. Waves crashed along the shore and washed sand back and forth. Taking a few steps away from where the water reached, he leaned down, taking a seat on the beach. Setting his bag aside, he took a book from it, a worn copy of Treasure Island. The wind was weak, but strong enough to wave his hair around and pages back and forth if they weren’t gripped tightly enough. The sound of paper pages being turned and the back and forth crash of the waves melded into one another until a voice broke the harmony. “Hey there Princess!” With a jump, August looked up to see Greyson leaned up against a rock a couple meters past where he could see the bottom. With the new sunlight, he could see the other clearer than he previously could the night before. Matched with his dark brown hair, the other had relatively tan skin, as he swam closer, dodging any rocks, August could see barely noticeable freckles adorning his face and shoulders. “What's wrong with your face? It’s all red,” he asked, crawling onto land, keeping a careful watch on where he moved.  
“I’m not a princess,” he replied bitterly, “and there’s nothing wrong with it,” he paused, “it’s just hot out.” The brunet raised an eyebrow in slight confusion before smirking.  
“You still owe me a question, right?” He asked, knowing full well that he was right. Without waiting for an answer he spoke. “Is red supposed to mean something to humans? Sometimes there’ll be people that come out here and they’ll give each other red plants or they’ll smash faces together and they’ll get all red in the face like you are right now.” In response August only got more red, a deep contrast to his pale skin. “It does doesn’t it?” He yelled, a grin on his face, “what is it?” With an exasperated sigh, August ran a hand through his hair and set the book aside.  
“It means that the person is overheating,” he emphasized the last word, “they are embarrassed, or that they’re in love or turned on. Something along those lines,” he muttered as he spoke the last few words. Greyson suddenly groaned in boredom.  
“That’s dumb, I was hoping it was some sort of survival technique. You humans seem so wimpy, no sharp teeth or poisons,” a grimace grew on his face before slipping back into the water a little bit. “Do you mind moving into the water a bit?” He asked, relatively quietly, a bit out of place for his personality and usually loud demeanor.  
“Why?” August asked, raising an eyebrow, moving only slightly closer. With a sigh, Greyson moved farther into the water. “The sun is drying me out, it’s a bit painful,” he muttered sounding as if he was embarrassed to admit it. With a noise of recognition, the blond moved with the other into the water, all the way so it was just shallow enough for him to touch the bottom. Gently swimming around the other, Greyson smiled before stopping and looking into his eyes and leaned in close, only a few inches away from his face. "You said humans turn red when they're turned on right?" He asked, grabbing August's hands.  
"I said that's a possibility, but there's other reasons!" He squeaked, his face turning red again after previously paling. A smirk grew on Greyson's face, showing off his sharp teeth before speaking.  
"It's is though," he said with certainty, reaching in and pressing his lips against the human's. It took a minute for him to respond, just floating there, before pushing back, resting his hands on the tentacles holding him up. Feeling the blond's response, he licked August's bottom lip until his mouth opened, giving him entry. Nibbling on his bottom lip, he moved his hands along side of his tentacles on the blond's torso as the other's hands move to his shoulders.  
They gasped for breath as their hot and fleeting touches continued, almost as if they couldn't stand still without catching ablaze. Greyson's hand soon found a place in August's hair as they pulled and tugged at his clothes. "Stupid human clothing, why is this stuff so hard to get off?" He questioned, growling. Pushing the brunet away gently, August smiled coyly, peeling off his shirt before bending down slightly to pull his pants down, kicking them off. Before they could hit the bottom, he grabbed them and tossed them as far as he could to shore, having them hit where the waves were just barely above the sand.  
Before he could pull his boxers off, a single tentacle reached into them past the elastic to pull them down to the bottom. Suddenly realizing the position they were in, August turned red, unable to look at Greyson in the eyes. Pulling the blond's hair so he could look at him, the brunet raised in eyebrow in question. "You okay with this?" He asked, flickering a tentacle back and forth above water. There was a moment of hesitation as the waves splashed around them. With a nod, August moved his face to kiss the other again.  
As their kiss deepened with nibbles and licks, a tentacle reached down around the blonde's dick, precum dripping out of it and into the water. When August froze, Greyson moved his mouth onto his neck, kissing and nipping as he went down his chest, slowly moving his tentacle back and forth. Placing one against the shorter's chest, he made sure that two of his suckers were on August's nipples, opening and closing, causing him to squeak. Suddenly speeding the tentacle around the blonde's hard dick, he smirked and smashed his lips into the others.  
The human stiffened and opened his mouth to say something, but Greyson suddenly released the dick and a whine came from his mouth instead. Moving his hand above water and away from the August's side, he moved his finger back and forth. "Not yet," he said slyly, a sharp smile on his face and his pupils wide. As mumbled cursing came from the blonde, another tentacle wrapped around his torso, while a separate one started to ease between his legs. When it started to probe his ass, August froze, only for Greyson to lean into his ear. "Calm down," he said chuckling softy. As his body loosened, the tentacle reached up inside him.  
The blond moaned, as he felt it wiggle deeper, the suction cups opening and closing inside his ass. It suddenly sent a jolt of pain through his body, in panic he placed a hand against Greyson's chest, causing him to halt for a moment, taking a few deep breaths, he pressed his lips against the brunet's throat. Taking it as his que, pushing in deeper until he hit the other's prostate and a shock went through the blond's body, causing his vision to go white, his cum jetting into the ocean and mixing into the salty water.  
As he continued wiggling his tentacle inside of August, Greyson started to tense before biting the human's shoulder, barely drawing blood. Pushing into him one last time, the brunet shuddered before releasing into him, his tentacle separating from his body and staying in the blond's body, only to fall out to the bottom of the water along side his boxers in the sand.  
They floated there for a few moments, breathing heavily, Greyson's leftover tentacles keeping August above water. Gasping for breath, the blond set a soft kiss on the brunet's lips. "It's my turn to ask a question, correct?" He asked breathlessly, when he received a nod in response, he smiled. "Can we do this again sometime?" A giant grin broke out on Greyson's face all his teeth on display as he nodded even faster, almost hitting August with his head. With a laugh, pressed their mouths together again, tugging into the brunet's hair with a smile on his lips.


End file.
